


Cuddle Time

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pure Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Reader and Peter snuggle and when Peter moves to get up the reader wraps her legs around his waist and goes "Nope!"Yes I made this at 1 in the morning.





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I was literally just laying on my bed watching Markiplier at one am when in my tired, exhausted brain, this idea came to.me. 
> 
> So....yeah....
> 
> ENJOY!

Cuddle time was best time. 

Especially with your boyfriend Peter. 

He was an amazing snuggler--the perfect amount of warm and squishy. 

Where his lean arms wrapped around the small of your waist made you feel safe. Especially when he started caressing you, that was lovely too. Or the way how he loved to occasionally nuzzle the area behind your ear and maybe even leave a kiss behind. 

Ultimately you felt safe and loved with him. 

So when Peter had decided to get up to grab his phone, of course you locked onto him. Almost instantly you wrapped your legs around his hips and tucked your head into his collar bones. 

"Babe, I gotta pick it up! It may be from Mr. Stark!" 

"But I wanna cuddle! I'm so cozy!" Your whiney voice was muffled by his shirt. 

"We can still cuddle." 

"Buuut it won't be as cozy! It's like when you find the just right position to sleep on your bed and when you move just the slightest bit you're uncomfortable." 

The phones buzzing ended. 

"Hm. Yeah it's probably just spam-or Fury-but who cared what he thinks? Let's cuddle some more." 

You giggled as he kissed your cheek and got into his earlier comfy position. Yet you didn't let your legs down from his hips. 

"Hehe mine!" You giggled. 

"I'm all your's babe."...


End file.
